One Last Chance (Kaichi oneshot)
by BlackThornsRose
Summary: So this thing takes place after the whole Reverse thing that happened to Naoki, but before Kai goes on a field trip to the Tatsunagi Building. So the members of the Cardfight Club are busy with their daily lives, thus Aichi decides to cancel that day's meeting. However, he encounters the bullies from his childhood... and they're not too impressed by how he's changed.


((AN: Ahhhh! This is a fan fiction I wrote before the RenAsa one. I tried my hand at Kaichi with mixed results. This was originally posted unproofread on my tumblr. Thank you for the kind reviews on my other work.))

"Hey, Aichi," a familiar red-head walked towards me, dragging his feet along the way. "I can't make it today. I've got too much to do to—" Naoki's voice stopped abruptly when I shook my head.

"I was actually going to call today off anyway. Kourin's out with her idol work and Misaki is helping out at Card Capital again. That would usually make you, me, and Shingo, right?"

Naoki picked up on my point rather quickly.

"…but Granny Glasses is sick today… Right! It would be pointless to hold club with only two of the members being there."

"Exactly," I replied, gathering my things. "I'm heading straight home today, so if you stop by the card shop, please tell Misaki I said hello."

Naoki nodded and took off, leaving me alone in the classroom. It seemed like he was back to normal. We took him to the hospital after the incident with that weird "reverse" card he had. The doctors had said that, oddly enough, there was nothing wrong and he was as healthy as could be.

I didn't take one step out of the classroom when I bumped into a few frighteningly familiar faces.

"Hey watch where you— Oh is that little Sendou who ran away after a fight or two?""Heh, never thought we'd see his face again."

I backed up. The memories of their constant tormenting in grade school resurfaced in my mind. All the pain they put me through. I closed my eyes and recalled the time Kai gave me my precious treasure… Blaster Blade…

"E-excuse me. I'm expecting someone." I tried to squirm my way out of this situation. My mother had warned me that my former bullies would probably be in this school, but I thought they would have changed. Unfortunately, I was right. They had changed, but for the worse.

"Oh really, Sendou? Got a date? Or are just going to sit around with your 'card-flight' club or whatever?" The leader reached into his pocket and took out a pack of cigarettes. He slid a single tube from it. "Don't worry; we'll go out with you."

Two of his friends grabbed me despite my resistance. The leader proceeded to slip out a knife and prod the weapon in my back. They forced me to comply with their demands lest or else...

The group had dragged me to the river that I usually pass by on the way home. Unlike most days, the weather wasn't exactly beautiful. Clouds filled the air and Therefore, the area was deserted save for myself and my tormentors.

"Let's catch up, Sendou. Heard you're a big shot in some card game," one of the guys searched through my bag and threw out my deck as the ring leader lit his cigarette. "But we know who you really are. You're the same little bitch from way back then." He took his cigarette out of his mouth and deposited the excess ashes on my hair. There was no way I could get away now. They had my precious deck.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" I shouted, putting up some resistance. There was no way I could remain silent. The deck could be remade, yes. However, I kept the Blaster Blade Kai gave me in the deck box to give me courage. That was irreplaceable.

The next thing I knew, I felt a burning sensation right on my forehead. The leader had put out his cigarette on me in frustration. He punched me to the ground and dug his heel into my stomach. After making sure I wasn't getting up anytime soon, he turned to his friend and snatched the deck box from him.

"Say good-bye to your little treasure, you sonofa bitch!" He made his intentions clear. My gold paladins were going down the river. I tried to shout at him to stop, but I already had trouble breathing after his attack. I silently questioned why they would choose to target me when they forgot I existed until today. Then I knew why. I was weak then and I am weak now. I hadn't become the warrior Kai had given me.

"I'm sorry… Kai…" I managed to whisper before closing my eyes, not wanting to see what was coming.

"…Targeting your underclassmen like that… how pitiful. Why don't you pick on someone your own size…" Upon hearing those words, I snapped my eyes open. Standing not too far from the scene was a tall brunet. His eyes with fury that reminded me of his anger toward Leon back in the Asia Circuit.

"K-Kai…" I sputtered, reaching out for help. He glanced toward me and nodded, reassuring me. He stepped towards the gang leader who had thrown my deck aside, focusing on Kai instead.

"Oh lookie here, is this your boyfriend, Sendou?" At the sound of these words, Kai's eyes narrowed.

"Leave the boy alone," he dictated, throwing off his uniform jacket and tie. As one would expect, the group did not comply. Instead, they attempted to jump the brunet. Kai sighed, "So that's how you want it. Fine."

Kai met the gang leader halfway with his fist connecting with his adversary's jaw. He then was caught off guard by a kick from one of the others, which landed on his stomach, but he quickly retaliated, throwing his elbow in his attacker's face.

My vision became blurred as time went on. The last thing I saw before passing out was Kai walking toward me and stopping to pick up my deck.

* * *

I opened my eyes a little while later. I mysteriously found myself in an unknown room which was decorated with only a coffee table, a house plant, and a cheap looking sofa which I was laying on. I tried to sit up, but I felt a little resistance from my sore abdomen and a faded Hitsue uniform jacket that was obviously used to blanket me.

"You're finally awake," my savior stepped into the room. Kai wore a few bandages on his face and hands. "It's funny… weren't you stalking me about a little less than a year ago, trying to find out what my apartment looked like?"

This confirmed my suspicions. Kai had taken me to his apartment. Honestly, I wasn't surprised by the way it looked. The austerity suits him. What shocked me was that he took me here and not to my own home. I managed to slip a glance at a clock on the wall. My family expected me home an hour ago.

"Ahh! It's this late! I gotta get h— unnngh!" I grasped my stomach. There was no way I could get home like this without my mother knowing what had happened.

"Lie back down and relax, Aichi," the brunet counseled, "I already called your home. Your mother thinks I'm tutoring you now." he pulled his jacket back over me. "Sorry that I don't have anything more comfortable…" he mumbled, looking slightly ashamed of his lifestyle. I just lay there watching him.

"Kai… thank you… I'm sorry… I couldn't be the hero you gave me. I'll always be weak… always… I—"

"No, Aichi." Kai took the Blaster Blade out and pressed it in my hand. "You are strong. If I catch you saying otherwise again, I will regret giving you that card." His gaze held me for a few moments.

"Kai…" I muttered, my eyes growing heavy again.

"Save it for later. Rest," he commanded. He got up and pecked me on the cigarette burn.

"K-Kai?!" I proclaimed at his action, feeling my face burn in embarrassment. Kai's own face turned bright red and he ran to what I assumed was his room. I heard one last quip from him before he fully closed the door.

"I screwed up."


End file.
